Falling Stars
by rbvictor
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen when friends split apart. Sometimes promises are all we have left. rated T to be safe. One-shot?


**Warning! I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or any of its characters! Now with out further delay, on with the show!**

She'd never seen so much devastation. The streets she wandered only weeks before where now buried in rubble. The once immaculate lawn had been reduced to a barren wasteland of dust and parched earth. As for the house itself….

Star was hesitant to enter the blackened structure. Fear of what lay beyond the charred, twisted doorway consumed her mind as she tentatively reached for the doorknob. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd been standing in this very spot laughing with Marco after their latest adventure. Back before her parents had decided she had gained enough control over the wand to return home to Mewni. A sad smile briefly replaced her solemn expression as she recalled her final conversation with Marco.

 _Marco found Star crying into the covers of her bed._

" _Are you ok Star?" Marco asked as he sat down on the bed beside her._

" _I'm leaving tomorrow." Star explained unburying her head from the covers, her eyes red from the tears. "My parents are taking me back to Mewni to begin my royal training."_

" _So what's the problem?" Marco asked placing his arm on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her._

" _Idon'twanttoleaveearth!" Star cried before reburying her head into the covers. After a few moments Star heard the sound of Marco's shoes hit the floor as he walked out of the room. If anything this made her sorrow even worse as now there was no one to share the pain with. She knew it was silly to be sad. After all she'd only been on earth for a few months and Mewni was her home world. Yet she couldn't help it. There was so much to see and do here that she'd never be able to accomplish back home. Then there was Marco. Just knowing that after tomorrow she'd never see him again brought on another bout of tears. It wasn't until she heard Marco return that she lifted her head once more. Marco stood beside the bed holding a thin copper chain necklace with a brass watch dangling from the middle._

" _My grandfather gave this to my grandmother before joining the army." Marco explained as he gently slid the loop over her head. "He told her that as long as this watch still ticked, he'd find his way back to her. And now I'll make you a similar promise. Star, as long as you wear this watch, I'll be right here waiting for you."_

" _Oh, Marco," Star wiped the tears from her eyes before puling him in for a hug. "It's beautiful!"_

The door collapsed to the ground as Star pushed inward. The room beyond was demolished, lost beneath the caved wreckage of the ceiling. The wall beside the stairs was covered in a fine black powder, mimicking the shape of a huddled bodies cringing in fear.

 _It had been three weeks since Star had left earth behind. She was sitting in her room watching the sun's rays reflect of Marco's watch when her father entered the room. She could tell by the serous expression on his face that something terrible had happened._

" _Star, my dear. Do you have a moment?" He asked carefully measuring each word. "It's about your friend Marco…."_

 _He'd explained about the war, and how Earth had been consumed in fire as weapons of enormous power destroyed all life on the once fertile world. It hurt him to see the pain in his daughter's eyes and know deep down that there was nothing he could do to make it better. Maybe that was why when she insisted on seeing Earth one last time, he let her._

 _It was all he could offer._

As the princess slowly made her way up the stairs, she tried to focus on the good times in the Diaz house. The parties, the laughter, it seemed like the universe's cruelest joke to extinguish the family who brought such joy to those around them. She half expected Mr. and Mrs. Diaz to pop up any moment now, laughing at some joke or holding a cake baked to welcome her back. But they didn't and they never would again.

The house was dead.

She aimlessly wandered the halls, trying to make sense of it all. She stopped when she saw Marco's room. The door was crooked and one of its hinges ripped free from the wall. The room beyond hadn't fared much better. The room was covered in a fine layer of plaster dust and a ceiling beam had collapsed and impaled itself through his bed. Just as she was about to leave something shinny poking out from under the bed caught her eye. It was a small metal box, battered and worn. A small gasp escaped her as she lifted the lid. It was filled with tokens and keepsakes from her and Marco's adventures. The spare wand charger from Quest Buy; a token from Amethyst Arcade; and… a letter?

Star gently lifted the envelope form its resting place and inspected it. The name _Star Butterfly_ was printed on the front. Unable to contain her growing curiosity, she tore the seal and pulled out the paper.

 _Dear Star,_

This letter is in case I'm not there when you return. Things haven't been the same since you left. I really don't know how it started or who's to blame but the world's gearing up for another war. If something should happen to me there are things I want you to know. First of all you were the best friend I've ever had. You showed me how to live my life instead of cowering in fear of danger, and I can never thank you enough for that. Just know I wouldn't trade a single moment of our time together, but could you do me a favor? Remember me...

 _Your friend,_

 _Marco Diaz_

A single tear fell as Star refolded Marco's note. In one swift motion the Mewni princess grabbed the watch hanging from her neck and held it out in front of her. The second hand ticked diligently despite the broken promises it represented.

"He's gone!" Star screamed accusingly at the brass trinket. "I came back but he's gone!"

And yet still it ticked.

Fighting back the well of emotions building up inside, Star released the watch and let it dangle once more from her neck. Letter in hand Star walked out of the Daiz house one last time. As she stood before the portal, she paused to look back upon the broken landscape behind her. How could humanity have been so cruel as to destroy this once beautiful world? A gentle breeze danced across the landscape, like a dying mans last breath. With a heavy heart, Star walked through the portal.

And still the watch ticked on.

 **Well what do you think? I know it says this is a one-shot, but I'm going to leave it up to the reviewers whether or not this will become a multi-chapter story. (Either or is ok by me) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
